Sheriff
by Canadian Crow
Summary: There's as much need for law enforcement in the Tri-Burrows as in Zootopia, and we believe you'd be the ideal candidate. Please consider the offer, Mr. Wilde. We'll expect to hear from you soon. Originally part of Forty Glimpses
1. I

_...true that there was some resistance to the proposal, but not as much as you'd think. If anything, the more traditional members of the Bunnyburrow Municipal Council voiced greater objections to whether your partner might properly represent their values._

 _However, we think you'll agree that there's every bit as much a need for law enforcement in the Tri-Burrows as in Zootopia, and that calls for a mammal with a solid track-record when it comes for inter-mammal relations. In the last year, you and your partner have repeatedly proven that predator and prey can not only work together; they can be friends! Coupled with your outstanding professional record, I feel that you're the ideal candidate._

 _Please consider the offer, Mr. Wilde. I'll expect to hear from you soon._

 _John Q. Thumper - Mayor  
Municipality of Bunnyburrow_

* * *

Nick had lost count of how many times he'd re-read the email over the last three weeks, going over it word by word and fact-checking the details. He'd even had someone from the ZPD's Computer Forensics unit take a look at it, though he'd sworn them to secrecy. All the evidence pointed toward it being a legitimate offer, for better or worse.

Which left him sitting alone in his apartment, idly tapping a claw on the table as he slowly came to terms with the idea that this _wasn't_ some elaborate practical joke as he. He leaned forward in his seat, taking a moment to review the latest draft of his response.

 ** _Mayor Thumper,_**

 ** _Thank you for your generous offer._**

 ** _Nicolas P Wilde  
Officer  
Patrol Division - Precinct One  
Zootopia Police Department_**

Though he could acknowledge that it needed a little work, he still had no idea what his answer was going to be.

He'd only been with the ZPD for a couple of years, almost half of that had been training, and the whole time he'd been constantly challenged to dispel the stereotypes surrounding his species. After all the effort he'd put into convincing everyone that he _wasn't_ just looking out for his own interests, he was a little concerned that accepting another job would look more than slightly opportunistic.

That wasn't even considering how Judy would react. Accepting the position without her wasn't even an option for him, but would she be willing to return to her hometown after everything she'd done to get out? And even if she _did_ come with him, how comfortable would she be having _him_ as a boss? Rising from his seat with a sigh, he tried to stretch the tension from his shoulders. Looking out the nearby window, he regarded the mediocre view as he tried to imagine how to broach the topic with her.

He wished he'd said something right away. The moment he received the offer he should have picked up the phone and called his bunny, but he hadn't. He'd decided to wait for the right moment, and instead they'd fallen victim to the single greatest example of an _asshole_ in the history of mammal-kind...Carl Morrigan.

Goddamn City Councilor Carl Morrigan.

Morrigan had been a major figure in the Zootopian political arena for years; before the Night Howler Crisis the hyena was largely viewed as Lionhart's heir apparent. Following Lionhart's arrest and the resulting political upheaval, however, Morrigan had seen his dream of becoming Mayor evaporate. As the city council's most prominent predator, he'd been lucky to even hold on to his seat.

Following that accursed press conference, Morrigan had held Judy personally responsible for the anti-predator fallout of the Night Howler Crisis. He certainly hadn't been the only mammal to feel that way, but Morrigan had the position and influence to act on his anger. He seized every opportunity to make life difficult for the ZPD's famous bunny - and by extension, her partner. If they made a procedural error and he noticed, there would be a memo on Bogo's desk within an hour. If either (or more likely, both) of them applied for a promotion, it was practically guaranteed that some untraceable administrative error would cause those applications to be lost. Their every mistake was called out, their every victory dismissed as luck.

For their part, they took it all in stride; not a difficult task for a pair accustomed to having the world stand against them. Soon enough, it reached the point that the hyena's unending criticism was casting more doubt on _him_ than on his intended targets, and with an election approaching there were rumors in the air that the antagonistic politician may soon be looking for another job.

Then the hyena and a few of his fellow councilors had walked into the wrong meeting room in the Precinct One building...and found the two of them making out like a pair of horny high schoolers.

Bogo's hooves had been tied; although ZPD regulations didn't expressly forbid relationships between partners, they did stipulate that both officers had to maintain their professionalism while on duty. Failure to do so meant a review of the situation by their commanding officer, and their quasi-fame ensured that any leniency would give the appearance of overt favoritism. Although their otherwise excellent performance (regardless of Morrigan's allegations) allowed the Chief to forgo any major disciplinary actions, he had no choice but to assign them to new partners. That had been two weeks ago.

Nick had spent those weeks riding with Delgato and, although he and the lion got along well enough they lacked the easy rapport he and Judy had shared. His (former) partner, on the other hand, had been assigned to administrative duty until a suitable partner could be found. Outwardly, she'd been nothing but positive about the whole affair; Nick knew her well enough to see that the lack of activity and endless paperwork was beginning to wear on her.

A faint scuffling at the front door shook the fox from his musings. He'd almost forgotten that Judy was supposed to make him dinner that evening, and the sound probably meant she'd just arrived.

Peering around the corner, he found her balancing an overly-large grocery bag in one arm as she awkwardly tried to get her jacket off. "Need some help?"

"No, I'm fine, really. You just stay right there and relax."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Fluff." He deadpanned, and she smiled affectionately as he lifted the grocery bag from her arms. Despite his stormy mood, he felt an ember of warmth glowing in his heart.

Following her into the kitchen, he placed the bag on the counter and stood back to watch his bunny at work. She threw a little oil in a frying pan, placed it on the stovetop, and began rifling through the grocery bag. Tossing a few pawfuls of vegetables into the pan, she leaned over to set it to a nice medium heat. "I think you're really going to like this stir-fry. It's a recipe my sister came up with, and it even has some tofu in there so I don't want to hear any complaining...from..." She trailed off when the fox didn't immediately start teasing her about dinner, glancing up to find him leaning against the doorframe and quietly gazing at her.

Sighing, she grabbed the hem of her boyfriend's shirt and all but dragged him to the couch. Planting herself beside him, she took a moment to drape his soft tail across her lap and looked up at him expectantly. "Okay, let's hear it."

"Hear what?"

"Whatever it is you've been very loudly _not_ saying for the last week and a half."

Looking away, he mumbled something even her ears couldn't quite make it out. "I didn't quite catch that, Slick."

"I said that you know perfectly well what's wrong." He grumbled, ears pinning back as he crossed his arms. "Patrolling without you sucks. All Delgato does is talk about football and point out attractive females."

Sighing, she reached up behind his ears and began scratching softly. As much as he teased her for being an emotional bunny, Judy had long-since learned that his feelings ran just as deeply as her own. Expressing them was a constant challenge for him, as was allowing himself be vulnerable in front of another mammal - even her. If over-exaggerated pouting was how he chose to express his feelings, she was willing to indulge him. "I know it's been hard not being partners, but we still have the rest of our time together."

"I _guess_." He muttered before flopping bonelessly across her lap and wriggling his muzzle under her paw. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's melodramatics and began to gently stroke along the top of his head, running her short claws through the course fur on the back of his neck. She smiled as his eyelids fell shut and a rumbling purr began to radiate from his chest.

"I know it's not what we'd have chosen, but Bogo made it clear that the decision is final."

He let out a faint snort. "Even though it's stupid?"

"Even though it's stupid." She confirmed, leaning over to kiss him softly between the ears.

"But what if..." The fox shifted his head to look up at her. "What if _we_ were the ones in charge? What if we could just run things the way _we_ wanted to."

"Then we'd be back together in a heartbeat and there'd be a smoothie bar in the Precinct lobby, but there's no use dwelling on it. The Chief's orders are pretty much written in stone."

"Yeah..." Nick paused. "...at Precinct One."

She looked down at him, and the hopeful curiosity in those amethyst eyes made up his mind. Now it was time to put his cards on the table and see if they made for a winning hand. "There's this job opportunity...you could actually kind of call it a promotion...and I won't say I haven't been considering it."

"Don't tell me you applied for the open detective slot at Precinct Three? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well..." He rolled onto his back to face her. "Not so much applied for as been offered."

"What?! Nick, that's fantastic!"

"The thing is...detective isn't quite as accurate as...uh...Sheriff." He continued.

"What do you mean Sher..."

"...in Bunnyburrow." He finished.

Although he'd prepared himself for a slightly explosive reaction, his bunny didn't say a word - she didn't even move. She just sat there, leering down at him incredulously as if he'd just confessed to being Dawn Bellwether in an elaborate fox costume. As the clock on the wall counted off the passing seconds, Nick grew slightly concerned. He reached up to wave a paw slowly in front of her face. "Carrots? Are you still with me?"

He was just starting to move into genuine worry when Judy suddenly burst into laughter. "Oh sweet cheese and _crackers_ , Nick! You _almost_ had me!" She wiped a tear from her eye. "Bunnyburrow Sheriff! You? That's a good one!"

As the bunny continued giggling, Nick fished his phone from his pocket. He pulled up the email from Mayor Thumper and silently placed it in his girlfriend's paw. As her eyes skimmed the text, reading the entire message several times over, her laughter gradually tapered off. Eventually she handed the phone back to him, shaking her head in astonishment.

"Chutes and ladders, Nick... I mean, I heard that Thumper was a reformer but this is..." She trailed off, looking down at him. "And you were considering it?"

He nodded.

"Without even talking to me about it?"

"We're talking about it now." He pointed out.

"Nick, that's not what I..." The bunny sighed. "I spent most of my life trying to get out of Bunnyburrow. What was your plan if I said I wouldn't go back?"

" _If_ you said? Does that mean you..."

"Nick." She gave him a slightly warning look.

"Carrots, I couldn't even _imagine_ taking the job unless you came with me." He assured her. "Besides, I'll...uh...be needing a deputy."

"Deputy?" She repeated. " _Your_ Deputy? As in, you'd be my boss?"

"Technically...yes." He nodded, a little nervously. "I mean, the job's yours if you want it."

" _Deputy_ Hopps." She drew the word out, testing the feel of it. Finally, she turned to him with a sly look. "How about _Head_ Deputy Hopps?"

He grinned at her mischievous tone. "Come with me and I'll make it _Senior_ Head Deputy."

" _Chief_ Senior Head Deputy, and I'll consider it." She countered, putting on a serious expression.

"Chief _Commander_ Head Deputy!" He sat up, nuzzling her neck playfully. "And you get your own office."

"Special Commander-In-Chief Deputy!" She laughed, batting at his cold nose as she tried to scurry away. "And I want my own _house_."

"Supreme Leader and President-For-Life Deputy Hopps!" He pounced, pinning her to the couch and leaning down to murmur in her ear. "And I'll build you a castle, if you let me live there with you."

"Deal." She whispered, sliding her paws up either side of his cheeks till she could scratch at the base of his ears with gentle claws. As the rumbling purr returned, he allowed her to rise just an inch or two from the couch before he captured her lips with his. She managed to get a paw free and had just started fumbling with his shirt buttons when Nick froze.

"Is something burning?" He muttered.

Judy let out a giggle. "Well, you've definitely got _my_ fire started."

The fox pulled out of her embrace and sat upright, casting curious glances around the room. "I'm serious. Do you smell smoke?"

With a frustrated sigh, she sat up and delicately sniffed the air. "Now that you mention it, I do kinda..." Her eyes widened as the realization struck her. "Oh no! Dinner!"

* * *

"Ugh..." Judy made a face as she scraped the charred remains of their meal from the scorched pan. "I'm going to take this down to the trash."

Nick made a vague sound of acknowledgement as the bunny hefted a garbage bag almost half her size over her shoulder, frowning slightly at the acrid scent of burnt cooking oil that hung in the air. Leaning against the fridge, he let his gaze follow her path out of the small kitchen to the apartment door. The moment it closed, he casually pulled his phone out and dialed a familiar number. The call connected almost immediately, and Nick didn't spare the mammal on the other end a chance to speak. "It's time. You know what to do."

He ended the call and quickly dialed another. His tail twitched impatiently until someone answered. "I don't have long, but do you remember the envelope I gave you a couple of months ago? The one marked _Do Not Open Until Instructed_?"

The other mammal answered in the affirmative.

"That's good. Open it now. Someone will be there within a half hour and I'm counting on you both."

Ending the second call, he began to put his phone away when it began ringing. Impatient, he answered without looking. "Hello?"

As he listened to the voice on the other end, his face set into a frown. "What are you...? I mean, it's _time_! We talked about this." He rolled his eyes. "Yes, we did. No, I can't be any more specific; she could hear me. Look, I'll give you a number to call and they can fill you in." He rattled off the digits and hung up, stuffing his phone away just as Judy came back in.

"Hey Carrots...I really don't feel like handling this mess right now and frankly, the smell is killing me." He grabbed his keys off the counter. "How about we go get something to eat at the diner up the road? I'll even treat you to one of those triple-thick carrot milkshakes you love. What do you say?"

"I say," She smiled, winking at him as she pulling her coat off its hook. "That you definitely know the way to this bunny's heart."

* * *

"...gonna need to buy you a pair of sunglasses. Big mirrored ones!"

"I am _not_ wearing big mirrored sunglasses."

"Ah ah ah! As the Sheriff; my word is literally the law!"

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it wor..." The bunny's sentence trailed off as they entered the apartment. "Why is it so cold in here?"

"I, uh...left the window open to let the place air out." Nick explained.

"Oh. Well, it's freezing so I think it's time to close it."

"No!" He deftly moved between her and the door to the living room, all the while waging an internal war with his own nerves. If foxes could sweat, he was certain he'd be soaked. It was already taking most of his willpower to keep his ears from pinning back. "I mean, you know how sensitive my nose is. Could it wait until we've finished cleaning?"

She huffed. "Fine, but let's get started. And you should keep in mind that cold bunnies _don't_ sleep over in cold apartments."

"Loud and clear, Carrots." He was ready. "I'll turn the heat up and you can start piling dishes in the sink."

Stepping into the living room to adjust the thermostat, he briefly glanced around the room. Okay...he could do this.

Returning to the kitchen, he very calmly moved to the sink and began scrubbing the blackened frying pan.

It was _time_.

"So, Carrots..." He began casually. "I guess we should probably get married."

* * *

End Part I


	2. II

Judy didn't immediately react to her boyfriend's statement, her attention focused on drying a coffee mug that boldly declared 'The Fox Rocks!'. It wasn't until she'd placed it on the countertop and began reaching for a freshly-washed plate that his nonchalant suggestion actually registered and her posture snapped upright. Slowly - almost unnervingly so - both ears rotated in the fox's direction; her gaze followed just behind as she turned to stare at him in disbelief. "Was that...was that a _proposal_? Did you seriously just propose to me while _doing the dishes_?"

Nick was gripped by a momentary sense of terror, but the pin was out of the grenade now. "Seemed like as good a time as any." He nodded, stubbornly resisting the urge to look directly at her. As he picked at a charred piece of food still stuck to the pan, he could practically _feel_ her eyes boring into him. "What do you think?"

"Are you really...?" She sputtered. "How could you...?"

"Something the matter?"

"I...you..." Her fur bristled as the insides of her ears began to turn crimson.

"Use your words, Fluff." Nick glanced briefly into the next room, spotting a sand-colored blur as it leaped out the window and onto the fire escape – not a moment too soon as the bunny let out a frustrated yell and stormed out.

Following his irate girlfriend out of the kitchen with some bemusement, he was pleased to find the bunny right where he expected her to be; frozen in the center of the candle-lit living room, gazing in awe at the dozens of roses adorning every surface. "Oh Nick, they're beautiful!"

Double-checking that his phone was connected to the nearby BlueFang speakers, Nick placed it on the table and pressed play. A soft melody floated through the room as the fox dropped to one knee, pulling a small velvet box from his pocket just as Judy turned to face him. "How did yo-"

She gasped, eyes widening as her paws shot up to cover her twitching nose.

"I had so many ideas for what I'd say when this moment came - inside jokes, long sappy speeches, even an interpretive dance routine that you will _never_ see." He gave her a playfully stern look. "But in the end, it all comes down to one undeniable truth." He reached out, taking Judy's paw. "I love you and I can't imagine any kind of life without you. So if you think you can keep putting up with this dumb fox, I've got a pretty important question for you."

The bunny's eyes shone with tears as she took a tentative step forward, practically vibrating with happiness and anticipation.

"Judy..." He smiled, a little cheekily. "You feel like getting hitched?"

"Y-you dumb, dumb fox!" She laughed, throwing her arms around him. "Of _course_ I do!"

* * *

 _9:32 pm_

 **Toot-Toot** : so?

 **Nick:** :)

 **Toot-Toot** : damn

 **Toot-Toot** : hoped you'd come to your senses

 _9:33 pm_

 **Nick:** You really came through for me, buddy. I owe you.

 **Nick** : Thank Emmett for me, too. He really outdid himself.

 _9:35 pm_

 **Toot-Toot** : damn right you owe me

 **Toot-Toot** : those roses had thorns, wilde

 **Toot-Toot** : sharp ones

 _9:37 pm_

 **Nick:** Well if you're ever in Bunnyburrow...

 **Toot-Toot** : like that's ever gonna happen

 _9:38 pm_

 **Nick** : Fair enough. Take care of yourself, Finn.

 _9:40 pm_

 **Toot-Toot** : always do

 **Toot-Toot** : peace

 _9:57 pm_

 **Toot-Toot** : and congrats

 _10:03 pm_

 **Toot-Toot** : dumbass

* * *

"Mom...Dad...I have some big news for you."

On the other end of the video call, Judy's parents shared an apprehensive look. When it came to their daughter, those words we usually followed by gems like 'I've been accepted into the police academy' or 'I'm going to be godmother to a known mobster's granddaughter'.

"Oh." Her mother smiled, albeit a bit nervously. " _Good_ news?"

"I think so. I hope you will too." Judy smiled. "What if I told you guys that I've found the mammal of my dreams and we're moving back to Bunnyburrow to start our new lives together?"

There was a moment of thunderous silence, then Stu's eyes went impossibly wide and he began to wobble on his feet. Bonnie took him by the arm, giving their daughter an admonishing glare as she guided her stunned husband to a nearby chair. "Judy! Don't tease your father like that!"

"Not teasing." Judy grinned happily. She lifted her paw to reveal her glittering engagement ring and watched, with a fair amount of amusement, as her mother's expression shifted from irritation, to uncertainty, on to hopefulness before finally settling on a mixture of shock and elation.

"R-really?" The older bunny asked uncertainly. "Y-you're coming home?"

Judy nodded happily.

"That's wonderful! Oh, Stu! Our little girl is coming home!"

"Huh...?" The dazed buck responded. "Which one?"

"Judy! Judy's getting married and she's coming home!"

"...she is?" He blinked as the new information sunk in. "But why?!"

Her mother's smile faltered. "Stu..."

"What about - I can't believe I'm saying this – Judy, what about your job? You've dreamed about it your entire life." He lifted his paws defensively. "Not that I don't want you back home, but the last time you were here you weren't exactly a ray of sunshine."

Judy frowned slightly at the memory. "I know, but this is different. An unexpected opportunity came up, and it turns out there's a way for me to have my cake and eat it too."

"What's that supposed to..." A sudden crash off-screen interrupted her father's question. "Aw, cripes! Looks like the little ones got into the molasses! I'll be right back!"

As he bolted from the screen, Judy felt the familiar weight of Nick's muzzle come to rest on her shoulder. "Hi Bonnie!" He grinned and waved at the small screen.

"Hello, Nicholas." Bonnie responded politely. "Are you there to help Judy celebrate the good news?"

"Mm-hm." He nodded, grinning.

"I'm surprised to see you so chipper about it." She commented. "You're not upset that Judy is coming back to Bunnyburrow?"

"If she's happy, I'm happy."

"I'm very glad to hear that." The matronly rabbit smiled. "I suppose you'll have to break in a new partner, won't you?"

"Funny you should say tha..."

"Actually!" Judy cut in, giving the fox a warning look. "I think we should wait for dad to get back before we talk about this anymore."

"Are you pregnant?" Her mother suddenly asked. " _Is that why you're suddenly getting married?_ "

Judy blinked as the conversation took an unexpected sharp turn. "What? No!"

"Are you _sure_? You _are_ using protection, aren't you? You know you can talk to me about anything." She leaned in closely, peering at her daughter. "Does Nick need to leave the room for a moment?"

"No...I mean, yes...but no, I'm n..." Judy stammered as she struggled to follow her mother's rapid fire questions.

" _You're not?!"_ Bonnie screeched. " _I thought I taught you better than that!_ "

"Of course you did, but I don't need...that is, it's not really an issue..." Judy insisted. "But I can guarantee that I am absolutely, positively, one hundred percent _NOT_ pregnant."

She heard Nick stifling a laugh as her mother's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Judy, are you two..."

Judy felt her mouth go dry as a surge of panic gripped her. "I..."

"Have you been saving yourself for _marriage_? Sweetheart, that's so... _old-fashioned_."

That was all it took to shatter Nick's fragile self-control as the fox collapsed to the floor, clutching his stomach with his paws as he shook with laughter.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to..." Bonnie eyed the hysterical vulpine. "You know I'm just concerned for you, and if you ever need to talk about...you know...family things..."

"I appreciate that, Mom, but..."

Her father's face suddenly filled the screen. " _You're pregnant_?!" He spun around to face his wife. " _Judy's pregnant_?!"

Nick, who had finally begun to calm down, once again howled with amusement.

"No, Dad." Judy sighed, gently kicking the cackling fox. "I'm _not_ pregnant."

"Dear sweet cheese and crackers, Bon! Judy's pregnant!" Stu cried, turning back to the screen. "Who said you were allowed to be pregnant?"

" _Please_ stop saying pregnant!" Judy groaned.

"Calm down, sweetheart." Bonnie told her husband, taking him by the shoulders and gently drawing him away from the small camera. "Judy says she isn't...in such a condition. We should take her at her word."

"Like hell we should!" Stu growled, leaning forward again in an attempt to glare at the exhausted fox. "What the _hell_ did you do to my daughter, Wilde?!"

"Oh, Stu!" Bonnie swatted him on the shoulder. "What could Nicholas _possibly_ have done?"

"That's what I want to know!"

"Nick didn't do anything, Dad!" Judy interrupted, wondering why she ever indulged her father's speciest nonsense. "Why would you immediately jump straight to blaming him? What has he _ever_ done to deserve your distrust?"

"Well to start with, he didn't even _try_ to reach out to us before asking our daughter to marry him!" Stu narrowed his eyes at the abruptly quiet fox. "And believe you me, Wilde – we're going to be having a long talk about that, _very soon_."

For the second time in one phone call, a stunned silence hung in the air.

"You knew Nick and I... that we're..."

Her father grimaced at her. "Oh for goodness sake Jude, we're not blind! Of course we did."

"H-hold on..." Bonnie stammered. "T-the two of them are...t-together? As in..."

Stu turned to stare at his wife. "I _told_ you they were, Bon! Repeatedly!"

"Yes, but I thought you were being...well..." Bonnie waved her paw at him vaguely as she searched for the right word. "...eccentric."

"Sweetheart, after 158 daughters I _think_ I can recognize when one of them is in love - whether it's with a bunny or not." He huffed indignantly before turning back to his daughter. "Are you two using protection?!"

"OhmigodNO!" Judy cried. "I love you guys talk to you later BYE!" She abruptly ended the call, gasping for breath as she stared at the suddenly darkened screen. It was barely a second before it lit up again. Shaking her head at the picture of her smiling parents, she rejected the incoming call and turned her phone off, tossing it onto the table and dropping her head into her paws. After a moment, she felt Nick's muzzle return to her shoulder as he drew her into his arms.

"You okay, Fluff?" He muttered, giving her a gentle nuzzle.

"No thanks to _you_ , chuckles." She grumbled, even as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Sorry." He paused. "But you have to admit, it still went better than we expected."

* * *

To their dismay, the call to Judy's parents wasn't even the toughest part of their week. The days that followed were practically consumed by the exhausting process of packing up their lives, deciding what they'd need right away and what could be shipped.

Although Judy rented her tiny apartment on a month-to-month basis, Nick wasn't in so convenient a situation - the fox was only four months into a one-year lease. His landlord hadn't been particularly pleased about having the lease broken, and made his displeasure clear when Nick came back to find his belongings piled on the curb. If the fox had felt any hesitation about leaving Zootopia up to that point, he certainly didn't anymore.

But even that paled in comparison to the one thing they'd been dreading most; officially resigning from the ZPD.

Although they'd briefly flirted with the idea of submitting their resignations in writing, Judy's conscience wouldn't permit her to take what she viewed as a coward's way out. It was that mindset that had her standing in Chief Bogo's office, her gaze focused on the floor tile between the cape buffalo's hooves. She'd explained the situation regarding Nick's new job and their recent engagement, formally stated that she was resigning from the Zootopia police department, and was holding on to the faintest of hope that the Chief might actually congratulate them.

"Hopps, do you recall the day of Bellwether's arrest, when you stood in this office and begged me – begged me – to not only allow you to return to the ZPD, but to accept the application of a fox with an unquestionably dubious past?"

"Yes, sir." She answered quietly.

"Did you know how much resistance there was from the city council? How many mammals, Councilor Morrigan notwithstanding, didn't want to see you back in uniform? Who were understandably hesitant to reinstate an officer who managed to start a race war with a single botched press conference? I can certainly say that both requests flew right in the face of my better judgement, but I chose to take a leap of faith. And in the last two years, neither of you had given me cause to regret that decision."

"Thank you, s– "

"SHUT IT!" He bellowed, crushing her response. He took a breath, pausing a moment before continuing. "Whatever your reasons are or wherever it is you're going could not possibly matter less. What I care about is simple; after all that has been done to help you realize your dream – both by the Mammal Inclusion Initiative and by the ZPD – you are still thinking only of yourself."

"Now, I will make this very simple." Bogo stepped back from her and casually returned to his seat, peering at the bunny over his desk. "When I dismiss you, you will leave my office. If you are at the morning briefing in fifteen minutes, I will forget this conversation ever happened."

Judy opened her mouth to respond, but the buffalo's deep timbre easily overpowered her. "If you are not present for the briefing, I expect to find your badge on my desk when I return. And let me be absolutely clear; if you leave your badge on this desk, you will never get it back. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." She replied, her voice tight.

"Tell Wilde not to waste my time by coming in here – the same choice applies to you both." Bogo finished. "Dismissed."

Judy offered a sharp salute, holding it until it became clear that it wasn't going to be returned. Slowly lowering her arm, she turned and shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind her.

An hour later, Bogo wasn't surprised to find a pair of ZPD badges sitting on his desk, both polished to a high shine and one laid almost protectively over the other.

* * *

Gazing out the passenger car's windows, Judy idly examined the few mammals still making their way through Zootopia's massive Central Terminal. It wasn't difficult for her to remember the first time she'd seen it, gleaming in the sunlight, welcoming her to her new home. It was quieter now, the hustle and bustle of rush hour had long since faded as she and her fiancée (she still couldn't hide the smile that word brought to her face) prepared to take the evening commuter train out of town.

It would have been nice to have taken the express train. Rather than going straight to their destination, the longer route would carry them through Podunk, Acrewood, Long Dam River and Acorn Hill first. In all likelihood, they wouldn't reach Bunnyburrow until well past midnight.

Beside her, Nick yawned audibly. She gave him an encouraging nudge, seeing through his practiced expression of boredom to the anxiousness that lay beneath. It was a nervousness she knew all too well – the feeling of leaving your home behind you and going on an adventure. He sighed wistfully as the train began to move away from the platform and she felt his larger paw wrap around her own.

"You nervous?" He asked, giving her paw a gentle squeeze.

"Sort of. It's tough to describe" She shrugged. "How about you?"

"Scared out of my wits." He replied, in contrast to his seemingly bored demeanor. "You know I've never actually left the city before?"

She blinked owlishly. "Seriously?"

"Never really had a reason to." He confirmed. "But I've got no reason to stay, either. Home is wherever you are, even if that's out in the savage wastelands."

"It's not so bad out there, Slick." Snuggling up against his side, she gave him a comforting pat on the leg. "I'll keep you safe."

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o-

End Part II


	3. III

Their train from the city took even longer than Judy had anticipated, and they hadn't pulled into the station until just after three o'clock in the morning.

As soon as they entered the range of Bunnyburrow's limited cell reception, Judy received a text from whichever sibling had been sent to pick them up; they'd given up around two am and gone home. By the time the pair made the long walk to the Hopps Farm from the train station, it was all they could do to find the nearest spare bedroom and collapse in an exhausted heap.

It was nearly eleven by the time Nick sleepily followed Judy into the kitchen, his half-asleep brain only just grasping the fact that they weren't alone. Truth be told, it was only the burrow's cool draft that ensured he hadn't walked to the kitchen naked.

"Oh! Good morning, sweetheart." Bonnie smiled a little awkwardly as the pair took a seat at the kitchen table. "I hope you two slept well."

"Good morning, Mom."

"Morning, Bonnie."

"You two certainly got in late."

Judy let out an impolite snort. "Only because Owen abandoned us."

"He _what_?"

"Train got in at three." Nick yawned loudly. "He decided to go home at two."

"Why that little...! Owen Nathaniel Zachary Hopps, you get out here _right this instant_!"

As Bonnie stormed out of the kitchen, eyes ablaze and wooden spoon in hand, Nick pulled a mug from the shelf and glanced around. "Hey Carrots, where's the coffee maker around here?"

"Don't have one." Judy commented, idly flipping through that day's Bunnyburrow Bugle.

"What? Why not?!"

"Can you imagine three hundred bunnies on a caffeine rush?"

"Yikes." The fox winced, picturing the inevitable chaos. "Good point."

"I think there's some tea in that cupboard there. It's all herbal, though."

"It'll have to do." He started rooting through the cupboards. "We're supposed to meet the Mayor and the retiring Sheriff at noon, but we can head into town earlier if you like. Maybe you could show me the sights?"

"Actually..." An unexpected, deeper voice answered. "I believe you and I need to have a word."

Cautiously peering over the cupboard door, the suddenly anxious fox discovered his future father-in-law clapping the dust from his paws. "Whenever you're ready, Nicholas."

"R-right, of course." Nick mumbled, rising to his feet and moving to join Stu at the kitchen table.

"No." Stu's sharp exclamation brought him up short. "Come with me."

Nervously following the older rabbit out of the house, Nick felt his stomach do a little flip when he realized that he was being led to the massive red barn that dominated the horizon. He took a quick glance over his shoulder and saw Judy giving him an encouraging thumbs-up from the porch. Even so, a part of him still felt as though he was being marched to his own execution.

The air inside the barn was hot and dusty; the smell of old straw made his nose itch. Although the interior was dimly lit, his eyes were more than sharp enough to make out the terrifying array of razor sharp tools that hung along the wall. Their path took them the length of the building and up two separate ladders, finally ending in an isolated corner of the hay loft; the only available light came from a single dusty window.

"Have a seat, Nicholas." Stu told him. Nick did as he was told, settling himself on a bale of hay.

The bunny pushed aside a rusty wheelbarrow to reveal a small refrigerator. As he rummaged about inside, Stu gestured toward some old shelves. "Could you fire up that tape player there? The one on the shelf."

Nick did so, and across the barn a hidden speaker began blaring. _"-ell you another thing! No daughter of mine is going to be involved in these kinds of shenanigans! She may be all grown up, but she's still my little kitten! If you think you can..._ "

"What the...?" Nick's bewilderment at the ongoing recording was compounded when Stu took a seat across from the fox and handed him a cold bottle of beer. "Uh...thanks?"

"With a family as large as mine, a buck needs a little alone time every now and again." Stu explained cryptically, reaching out to tap his bottle against the fox's.

"That makes sense." Nick responded neutrally. He took a sip of his beer and let out a faint sound of amusement. "It's...uh...hoppy."

"Home brewed. A lot of trial and error went into it, but I'd say the final result was worthwhile."

The fox nodded, awkwardly tapping a claw against the glass bottle. "So..."

"So." Judy's father repeated. "I'm not an angry bunny, Nick. Even if I were, I've raised more than enough daughters to know that the 'overprotective father' bit doesn't work worth a gosh-darn. And Judy especially will go her own way with or without my approval, just like she always has."

"Sounds about right." Nick muttered. "She doesn't listen to a damn thing I say, either."

"You'll get used to it." Stu chuckled. "In any case, she's a grown doe. I don't have the right to dictate how she lives her life or who she chooses to spend it with. I'd be a damn fool not to see how much the two of you love each other, and if you make her happy then who am I to stand in the way?" He leaned forward, placing his beer atop an overturned bucket and giving the fox a stern look. "But just so we're clear, while I may not be as young as I used to be, if you hurt my little kitten I'll still do my level best to give you the whooping you deserve."

"I thought you weren't an angry bunny." Nick risked a smile.

"There's a first time for everything, buster."

"To be honest Stu, I think that if I hurt Judy you'd have to get in line."

"You're probably right." The rabbit nodded. "However, there is one thing you and I need to discuss. Regardless of the circumstances or how long you two have been together, I wasn't particularly impressed that you didn't reach out to Bonnie and I before proposing to our daughter – even if only as a courtesy."

"I didn't think..."

"No. You didn't." Stu interrupted. "Those kinds of traditions might not mean much to your generation, but they're not dead yet. You need to understand that marrying my daughter means becoming part of this family, and in the Hopps family we show each other respect."

The fox looked away uncomfortably. "I'm...very sorry, Mr. Hopps."

Stu paused, letting the words sink in. "I know you didn't mean any disrespect, Nick, and I'm certainly not going to hold this one against you. But try to show a little more consideration in the future?"

"Of course."

"Glad to hear it. And for goodness sake call me Stu." The rabbit rose from his seat, groaning as he stretched. "Anyway, I think that's about long enough. Shall we head on back inside?"

"That's it?"

"That's it." Stu confirmed, turning off the tape player.

"That wasn't so bad."

"What did you expect? Forty lashes?"

"I guess not, but..." Nick shrugged. "Judy _did_ have a few stories."

"I'm sure she did. I'm told I have quite the fearsome reputation." Stu chuckled, gesturing to the tape player. "Don't worry, though. I'm fairly harmless. All just smoke and mirrors."

"So why the big production?"

"I love my family, Nick. But just because I'm a pushover doesn't mean they need to _know_ I'm a pushover." Stu chuckled, leading Nick back to the barn door. He paused just before they could step out into the sunshine. "Oh, one last thing. If you could act like you just took a good verbal thrashing, I'd really appreciate it."

"I think I can manage that." Nick took a deep breath, pinning his ears back and wrapping his tail protectively around his legs. Looking like the very picture of a thoroughly chastised fox, he glumly followed Stu out of the barn.

* * *

"Your dad is mean." Nick grumbled, barely audible over the rumble of the borrowed farm truck.

"Oh, my poor fox." Judy cooed. "Did the big, bad bunny scare you?"

He took his eyes off the road just long enough to scowl at her. "Your sympathy is overwhelming."

"Oh hush. He's just a bit...overprotective...sometimes." She began to stroke his tail comfortingly. "It's all talk, I promise."

"No, he's the devil in a trucker's hat." Nick whined melodramatically. "How could you subject me to that? I could've _died_! Do you even love me at all?"

"You know I do, you big baby." She laughed, gesturing to the turnoff that would take them into town. "Just as much as you love me."

"With all my heart and soul, Carrots." He peered at her over the rim of his mirrored aviators. "But don't think that this won't come up for your annual performance evaluation. I write that, you know."

"Oh?" She lowered her own sunglasses and matched his playfully stern glare. "And to _whom_ do you submit this evaluation?"

"Oh, it goes right on the Sheriff's desk." The fox nodded gravely. "And I imagine he won't take kindly to that kind of nonsense."

"Aw, I bet he's a big softie."

"Uh-uh. See, that's the kind of attitude that can get a bunny busted back down to Special Commander-In-Chief Deputy."

"I'd like to see you tr...wait! There it is!" Judy practically exploded from her seat, grinning as she gestured excitedly at a single-story brick building. "That's it right there!"

"Okay, okay. I see it." Despite himself, Nick couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. As they pulled up, two older mammals came out to meet them; a badger and a rabbit. Each had his fair share of white fur peppering their otherwise dark coats, but both smiled welcomingly as Nick and Judy climbed out of the truck.

"Mr. Wilde." The rabbit greeted them enthusiastically, bounding forward to vigorously shake the fox's paw. "I'm so pleased to meet you in person! I can't tell you how glad I am you accepted our offer."

"It's a pleasure to be here." The fox replied smoothly, hiding his surprise at the Mayor's strong grip. "Mayor Thumper, I presume?"

"That's me. And this is..."

"Sheriff Tobin!" Judy yelled, cutting off the Mayor's introduction as she wrapped the amused badger in a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Judy." The badger laughed. "We've sure missed having you around."

"You'll have a heck of an act to follow, Mr. Wilde." Thumper commented. "Myles Tobin has been our Sheriff for...gosh, must be almost twenty years now."

"Oh please, I wasn't some superhero." The old badger scoffed. "I've no doubt that Mr. Wilde..."

"Nick, please." The fox interjected.

"That _Nick_ is going to do just fine." He turned to scrutinize the fox. "Tell me, Nick; what do you think the secret is to law enforcement in the Tri-Burrows?"

"Be firm, be fair, and don't be a jerk. Figure out the rest as I go along."

"That's a damn fine answer, son. Like I said, you'll do just fine." Tobin laughed, clapping Nick firmly on the shoulder. "C'mon in, take a look around. Your uniforms just got delivered, so feel free to grab a cup of coffee while I go find them."

"Now you're speaking my language." Nick grinned, following the Sheriff inside. "I take it that Carrots spent a lot of time here?"

"Yup. Judy was a regular fixture in this office. Why, she spent so much time here growing up, she was practically part of the staff."

"Why am I not surprised?" Nick laughed. "I can just see her strutting around with that little police hat on!"

"I only wore the hat once!" Judy insisted, not noticing Sheriff Tobin mouth the words _every single time._ "I was just enthusiastic."

"Here you go. Too late to back out now." Tobin handed each of them a brown-paper parcel. "I imagine you know most of the ins and outs of the job, but my official retirement date isn't until Friday so I'll be around a few more days to show you the ropes."

"I appreciate that. And I'm sure Judy can cover anything you might miss."

"I wasn't here _that_ often!"

"Oh, don't be shy now." The Sheriff chuckled, turning back to Nick. "Judy had quite the law enforcement career here in Bunnyburrow. When she was still a kitten, we had to give her little jobs around the office just to keep her from trying to go out on patrol by herself."

"I don't think we need to..." Judy began, only to be interrupted by a cackling fox.

"She did that?!"

"Just the one time, but it served us right for not watching her. We didn't even know she was gone until-"

"Really, we've got a lot to do today. We should go." Judy tried again.

"-we look up, and there's Ivor Kowalzyki holding up a squirming little bunny and doing his very best not to break down laughing."

"Nick, we _really_ need to get going!" Judy insisted. "You two can talk about this later...or possibly never."

"Oh shush, Judy." Sheriff Tobin laughed, waving his paw at the blushing bunny. "Everyone loves this story."

"Yeah, Carrots." Nick agreed. "Everyone loves it. What happened next?"

"It seems the old steer had gone into the co-op and left that rusty old farm truck of his parked in a disabled mammal space. Well, you'd better believe that when he came back out, there was Judy standing next to it looking all kinds of annoyed. He didn't even get the chance to say hello before she whipped out that little pink notebook of hers and wrote him a ticket!"

"No!" Nick gasped in disbelief.

"No!" Judy cried in despair.

"Yes!" Tobin laughed. "So - still holding up this furious little bunny - he says to me 'Careful Sheriff, I think young Miss Hopps is planning to take the law into her own paws.' And do you know what Judy did then?"

" _Please_ tell me what she did then!" Nick asked, grinning at his mortified fiancée.

"She starts thrashing something fierce and yells 'That's Junior Assistant Deputy Hopps to you, buster!'"

"I'll be outside!" Judy yelled over the sound of Nick's laughter, stomping out of the office.

"I think I might've gotten you in some trouble there." Tobin commented.

"Totally worth it." Nick wiped the tears from his eyes. "I should probably head out, though."

"Alright then. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. And before I forget..." He handed Nick a polished gold star with _SHERIFF_ inscribed on it. "You'll probably be needing that."

The fox grinned, holding the badge up to the light. "Thanks, Sheriff Tobin."

"No problem. Now get going before I give your future missus any more reason to tan my hide."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll find a way to make it up to her..."

* * *

 _That evening..._

"Do I look okay?"

"Mmm..." Judy purred, leering shamelessly at her fox in his new tan-colored uniform, her eyes naturally drawn to the shining star pinned to his chest. "You look more than okay, Sheriff..."

"Yeah?" Nick hooked a thumb in his belt. "Howdy, Miss Hopps. How're you this fine day?"

"Oh, much better," She answered playfully. "...now that you're here, Sheriff."

She slowly stepped backward as he sauntered toward her, one pace at a time. "You been staying out of trouble?"

She bit her lip coyly, shaking her head. "Oh no...I've been a very bad bunny."

"Well then," He closed the distance between them as Judy suddenly felt her back pressed firmly to the wall. "I think I'll have to take you in for questioning."

"What if I'm concealing something dangerous." She warned him, running her paw over his chest.

"Oh, don't you fret. I plan on searching you carefully."

Rising up on her toes, she pressed her nose into the fur of his neck. Nuzzling up to his ear, she whispered softly. "Make sure you're _very_ thorough..."

"OH SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" The unexpected shout through the door shocked them from their fantasy. "YOU _KNOW_ WE CAN ALL HEAR YOU, RIGHT?!"

Judy threw her paws over her mouth as her ears broke out in a glowing blush. Grinning at his fiancée, Nick turned toward the disembodied voice. "Oh _really_?! We didn't realize you were all listening so closely!"

"WE WEREN'T...I MEAN...SHUT UP!"

Trying not to laugh, he continued. "We can crack the door if you're that curious!"

"N-NO!"

"Nick!" Judy cried indignantly. He turned back to see the beautiful gray rabbit wink at him. "There's no need for that! We'll be loud enough that they won't _need_ the door open."

A collective gasp emanated from the hallway. "NO! WE WERE JUST...UM...GOOD NIGHT!"

The thundering sound of several dozen fleeing rabbits filled their ears, slowly petering off into silence.

"Oh, to have seen the looks on their faces!" Nick cackled. "Clearly you have some experience at messing with your siblings."

"Who says I was messing with them?" She fired back, grabbing Nick's tie and pulling him into a searing kiss. Tugging the happily dazed fox across the room, she gently shoved him onto the bed with a coquettish smile. "If I recall, Sheriff, you have a very naughty bunny to frisk..."

* * *

 _Several months later..._

"Morning, Sheriff."

When Nick first arrived in town, most bunnies wouldn't venture within fifteen feet of him. Some had gone so far as to scurry across the street when he came around the corner.

"Good morning, Sheriff!"

It felt like he overheard more speciest remarks in the first two weeks than in an entire year back in the city.

"Lovely day, ain't it Sheriff?"

Six months later, it was as if the mammals of Bunnyburrow had known Nick for their whole lives.

"Well boy howdy, Sheriff! How are ya this mornin'?"

He smiled at the boisterous greeting that, from any other mammal, might've seemed hokey...even disrespectful. But Nick knew that coming from the only other fox in the area, it was the very definition of genuine. "Can't complain, Gideon. How about yourself?"

"Oh, I've been busier than a one-armed juggler!" The local baker laughed. "Those fancy Zootopia restaurants have been placin' orders like crazy. Would you believe that mammals in the city are willin' to pay _more_ money for _smaller_ portions?"

"I can only imagine." Nick replied offhandedly as the eleven-fifteen train from Zootopia pulled into the Bunnyburrow station.

"Well, I tell ya it's been a real blessin'." Gideon rocked back on his heels. "I've had to hire three more assistants, and I may even be openin' another bakery in the city."

"No kidding? That's great to hear."

"Mm-hm. Which reminds me..." The other fox leaned in, whispering. "I appreciate you turnin' a blind eye to my little side operation. I've left the payment in the usual place."

"Gid, your _side operation_ is selling gourmet fruit preserves to organic grocery stores." Nick laughed. "And I _turn a blind eye_ because you registered to expand your business with the Tri-Burrows Chamber of Commerce."

"Aw, Sheriff. Can't you just let me have my fun?"

"Okay, okay." Nick shot an exaggerated glance over his shoulder, then leaned in to whisper back. "Not a problem, Mr. Gray. I don't believe my Deputies will have any reason to bother you this month."

"Except if they're coming to the fair next weekend." Gideon clarified. "I'll have my usual booth set up."

"Except for then." Nick agreed. "Seriously, though...the blueberry muffins?"

"On your desk."

"I knew I could count on...you..." Nick trailed off as he spotted a familiar mammal stepping off the train. "Excuse me, Gid. Something's just come up."

Before Gideon could respond, the smaller fox had already sprinted away.

Judy was flipping through the overnight log book – trying very hard not to get distracted by the new gold ring on her left paw - when her husband came tearing into the station like his tail was on fire. She didn't even have a chance to ask what was going on before he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her to eye level. "What the...? You put me down _right now_!"

"No time!" He barked. "This is important and we don't have a moment to waste."

Puzzled, the bunny stopped squirming. "Nick, what's going on?"

"Carrots, do I look like the Sheriff?!"

"You _are_ the Sheriff." She responded slowly.

He gave her an exasperated look. "Yes, but do I _look_ like the Sheriff?"

"Nick, what are you...?"

"Nevermind." He spun around and pointed her at the nearby window. "Look."

"Wait, is that...?" Judy blinked. "Is that Councilor Morrigan?"

"It is indeed! He just got off the eleven-fifteen train."

"Why is he...?"

He placed her back on the ground and smoothed her ruffled uniform. "I don't know and I definitely don't care, but this is too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"Nick..."

"Be cool, Carrots." Nick took a deep breath. "We're just gonna screw with him a bit. It'll be just like I practiced."

His partner cocked an eyebrow at him. "Wait, you practiced for this?"

He nodded, "In the shower."

"You practiced for this _in the shower_?"

"What?" He responded, a little defensively. "I get bored when you're not in there."

"You get..."

"Come _on_!" He grabbed her paw, dragging her out of the station. "Straight face, sunglasses on. This is gonna be hilarious."

He'd expected Morrigan to look surprised when he saw them - maybe even a little smug. What he didn't expect was for the hyena to freeze in mid-step as soon as spotted them approaching, his eyes darting around apprehensively.

"Oh! Erm...good morning, offic..." He began.

"License and registration, please." Nick interrupted.

Morrigan seemed unsure how to respond. "I...uh...took the train."

" _License_ and _registration_." The fox repeated, a little more sharply.

Bewildered, Morrigan fished his driver's license from his pocket.

Judy snatched it from his paw and scrutinized it carefully. "Do you know how fast you were going, sir?"

"Do I know how... _what_?"

"How fast you were going." She repeated.

"I was..." He glanced around uncertainly. "I was walking?

"Is that a question?"

"No."

"So, you _do_ know how fast you were going."

"I-is there a speed limit for walking here?"

"No." Nick responded evenly. "Though apparently, you never bothered to check before visiting."

Morrigan began to fidget uncomfortably, glancing between the two officers. "Am I... have I done something wrong, officers?"

"Well, that's the question of the day. _Have_ you done something?"

"I...I don't..."

"Sheriff." Judy interrupted the stammering hyena. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Hold that thought, Morrigan." He took a few steps back, but didn't take his eyes off the larger predator. "What's up, Carrots?"

Judy leaned in, speaking softly. "Am I crazy, or does he seem a little twitchy to you?"

"I guess."

"I'm serious. You remember how confident he acted back in the city?"

"I think a better description would be arrogant motherfu-"

"My _point_ is" She cut him off, "He _hated_ us back in Zootopia. He came after us _constantly._ So why do we suddenly make him so nervous?"

"Hm...fair question." He passed her Morrigan's license. "Have Bessie run this through the system, see if anything comes up."

As the fox turned his attention back to the hyena, Judy stepped off to the side and began quietly relaying the pertinent details to their civilian dispatcher. She only had to wait a few moments before the young heifer responded with some particularly interesting information. With no small amount of personal satisfaction, she ambled over to share it with Nick. "Want to know what Bessie found, Sheriff Wilde?"

"What did Bessie find, Deputy Wilde?"

"It _seems_..." She drew the word out, smiling sweetly at the anxious hyena. "That _former_ City Councilor Morrigan has an arrest warrant out in his name...for _grand larceny_."

"Oh _really_?" Nick grinned. "Looks like today isn't your lucky day, Morrigan. Turn around, drop to your knees and place your paws on the back of your head."

Now looking genuinely frightened, the hyena took a step back and glanced over his shoulder. Nick kept his eyes on the larger mammal; he didn't have to look back to know his wife was already primed for a chase.

"C'mon now, Morrigan. You've seen her in action." He edged forward, slowly pulling the paw-cuffs from his belt. "I mean, if you think you can outrun her, by all means give it a shot."

The hyena stood frozen for another breath, then his shoulders sagged as the weight of his situation seemed to crash down upon him. He did as he'd been instructed with a soft whimper, but remained silent as Judy read him his rights. He only flinched a little when the cuffs closed around his wrists.

"G'morning, Bogo." Nick drawled, putting his feet up on the desk. "And how are you today?"

"Wilde." Bogo answered shortly. "What do you want?"

"You really should make more time for pleasantries, but since you ask...hold on a second." He glanced outside to see a growing crowd of curious bunnies, many of them trying to get a peek at the individual slouched in their only holding cell. Considering it (like most of Bunnyburrow) had been designed with much smaller mammals in mind, the hyena wasn't finding it particularly comfortable. "Carrots, would you mind dealing with our guest's new fan club?"

The amused bunny headed outside as Nick turned his attention back to the phone. "Sorry about that. Where were we?"

The buffalo gave a nearly inaudible sigh. "You were about to explain why I'm talking to you, when I could be getting some real work done."

"Ah, yes." Nick leaned back in his seat, grinning. "It just so happens that we found someone you lost."

"Get on with it, Wilde. I've no patience for games."

Nick took a moment to pick at a bit of lint on his trousers, letting the buffalo stew in his own impatience for a moment. "I just thought you'd want to know that we've arrested a certain _former_ city councilor you may know. Specifically, one who got caught skimming funds from several city works projects."

"Hold on. Are you telling me that you've got Carl Morrigan in custody?"

"The one and only."

"That's good news, Wilde." The Chief sounded vaguely impressed. "I'll send some officers out this afternoon so you can hand him over to ZPD cust..."

"Actually, that won't be happening." Nick interrupted. "Because unless I'm mistaken, the Councilor was arrested about 200 miles outside your jurisdiction. That makes it a federal case, so we'll be handing his mangy hindparts over to the ZBI."

The near-silence on the line was broken only by the unmistakable sound of Bogo's grinding teeth.

"That being said," Nick continued. "We'll be informing the ZBI that Morrigan was apprehended with the aid of the ZPD. After all, you did make sure Deputy Wilde and I were on the lookout for a possible fugitive. Thanks for the heads up, by the way."

"What are you..." The Chief paused. "Ah, yes. Think nothing of it, Wilde. Professional courtesy."

"Professional courtesy." Nick echoed, glancing at the small clock on his desk. "I'd best be going, though. Bunnies to wrangle and prisoner transfers to arrange. You understand."

"Of course. And..." The buffalo cleared his throat. "Congratulations to yourself and the _Deputy_."

"Thanks, I'll tell her you said so. Take care of yourself, Chief Bogo."

"You as well...Sheriff Wilde."

* * *

Inspired in part by a piece of artwork from lleu-momiji on deviantart.

 _Sheriff_ really took on a life of its own, but its length won't be typical for the rest of Forty Glimpses. Unless it is...who the hell knows anymore?


End file.
